


Not Dead

by embersielle



Category: Doctor Who, Green Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy needed the Doctor to really mourn her “death” so she makes herself human for a bit, something she has a bit of fun with. She becomes an employee liaison at a hospital and is quite happily torturing her coworkers when a strange graying man comes to the hospital and acts so bizarre around her. Now it’s up to the Doctor to decide, does he want his only friend to return to normal, or does he want to save the universe from the maniac that is Missy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be funny, something light to combat all the twissy feels I’ve been having lately…It didn’t stay that way.

Of course she wasn't actually dead. Missy wasn’t going to spend that much time getting to her Doctor only to let herself die, but she couldn’t just pop back into his life so easily. No, he needed time to really miss her, to want his friend back. So Missy decided to play a game she had played before. The let’s be human to hide from my boyfriend game. It had been so much fun seeing her Doctor’s face last time she reawakened as her full self. Perhaps this time would be just as fun.

Last time she had been trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, but she had no desire to completely disappear this time, so while programming her human self into her TARDIS, Missy decided to keep her fantastic personality and to set her location somewhere fun. While looking through her options she found the perfect place.

The East Hampton Hospital was currently hiring a staff liaison officer and who better to take care of the silly humans’ needs than a person who hated them? Being surrounded by doctors sounded like a beautiful irony and Missy simply couldn’t resist. Finishing the last details, she slipped the familiar fob watch into it’s slot and put the device that would suppress her Time Lady consciousness onto her head. As she felt part of herself being ripped out she started laughing and rocking side to side. As the vestiges of her mind faded she smiled at nothing and murmured “That was fun” before fainting.

~

Three years had passed and Sue White had carved her personality into the halls of the green wing of the hospital. The woman was slightly insane, but she was the best the hospital had so the head of Human Resources, Joanna, was forced to keep her around. She was well known for not only not listening to the needs of her coworkers, but also somewhat torturing them. She didn’t quite understand why she took such a sick pleasure in making her coworkers miserable, but she didn’t question it.

Only one of her colleagues escaped her psychotic cruelty. Dr. Macartney, the ginger haired surgeon, was the focus of Sue’s attention. She didn’t know if it was the ginger hair, or his fun and silly attitude, but she was going to have him. Deep within he reminded her of someone, not that she could ever place it. She spent most days trying to vie for his attention.

It was one such day, that she found the watch. Sue had been trying to make her thick hair behave in a more seductive manor when one of the doctors walked in to speak with her. “What do you want Dr. Statham? Can’t you see I’m doing something important?”

He stared at her blankly before scowling at her. “Well, it em…it, it, it looks like you’re just sitting there playing with that, that, that stupid hair of yours now doesn’t it.” He humphed indignantly at her.

Sue slowly took her feet off of her desk and let go of her hair, turning to the man with a raised brow. “Oh fuck off Dr. Statham, I’m not interested in your squabbles with Joanna.” Dr. Statham spluttered wide eyed as Sue continued to stare him down. He opened his mouth to say something, but the woman snapped at him with her teeth and made him jump.

“Ah…f, fine.” He glanced around her desk, saw an old fob watch sitting in the corner and knocked it off the desk. Sue watched him go before grabbing the old thing and examining it. Finding herself unable to open the old thing, she opened one of her desk drawers, dropped it an and shut the drawer. She then turned to her keyboard and tapped her perfectly manicured nails across random keys, humming the wedding tune to herself.

~

The Doctor was furious, and when he was furious things didn’t go so well. Missy was dead and she had lied to him, the pain from both burned white hot in both his hearts.

Normally when companionless the Doctor would go to random places and see what trouble he got into, but this time was different. This time he wanted to throw himself into something to make himself forget. So, he found the first rumor of odd happening he could find and decided to figure out what was going on.

Upon first glance the East Hampton Hospital seemed to be like any other Earth hospital. The only good thing about it was the gift shop.

He had heard that there was something not quite right about the hospital’s green wing, however, so the Doctor made his way to that part of the building. He had planned to flash his psychic paper if anyone questioned his being there but oddly enough, no one did.

Wandering around he found himself in an open office area with several desks. Three women were crowded around a 4th who had a phone held slightly away from her ear. “You want to know were Dr. Todd is? Why is that, Sue? Is it because she convinced Dr. Macartney to apply for the restraining order?” There was a high pitched screeching sound from the phone and the Doctor winced. The four women burst into laughter and hung up the phone as a blonde woman poked her head out of the office behind them.

The Doctor didn’t stay to listen to the rest of their conversation. Leaving the room he walked along a hallway trying to find anything out of place. He was starting to think the rumor was rubbish when he heard movement in the ventilation shaft. Reaching his hand into his coat, the Doctor was prepared to pull out his Sonic Screwdriver when one of the shaft grates opened and a woman (at least he thought it was a woman) fell out with a “oomph”.

She stood up, straightened her clothes, and glanced around before turning and smacking right into the Doctor. “Watch where you’re going to mangly tall bugger.” She looked up at him with a cross look in her eyes before sticking her tongue out and sauntering away.

The Doctor was frozen to the spot. It was her, but it couldn’t be her. “Missy.” The word was a strangled gasp. How? How was she alive, how was she there, and why did she not feel…right? He followed behind her carefully, not wanting her to know he was stalking her.

~

“Restraining order my arse.” Sue grumbled. She walked towards her office occasionally flipping off random people in her frustration. Feeling the hair of her squirrel prickling, she glanced behind her. Finding no one there, she shrugged and entered her office.

Sitting down she attempted to figure out how she could trick Mac into coming into her office when there was a knock on her door. “Whaaaaaaaat?!” She screeched.

The same graying man she had run into pocked his head into the room. “Are you following me gangly man?” Sue looked at him with an air of annoyance, she didn’t have time for this. Her frown deepened as she noticed the look on his face. He was staring at her in absolute awe, as if she had died and come back to life.

“Excuse me, who are you and how long have you been here?” The question threw her off guard and she sat up straighter in her chair.

“I’m Sue White, office liaison here for the past three years, why do you ask? Did Dr. Secretan send you here, the bastard. He’s always pulling some kind of shit.” The man continued to stare at her in disbelief. She sighed and looked at him expectantly. “Well? Who are you then?”

The man seemed to blink out of his shock and rubbed his hand across his mouth. The movement made Sue’s heart pang, but she ignored it. “I’m the Doctor.” She was surprised to hear a deep Scottish voice.

“Another Scotsman eh?” She smiled slightly. “I didn’t know a new doctor was coming in. Do you need a badge then?” The man shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“No the a doctor, the Doctor, it’s what I’m called.” His voice was quiet as he looked around the very lived in office.

Sue raised a brow. “Well that’s a bit pretentious.” Her phone began to ring. “If you don’t need anything I think I’ll get this.” He nodded and slowly left the office. “Wanker.” She murmured before answering the phone.

~

It had to be Missy, she didn’t feel right and didn’t recognize him, but it had to be her. The voice, the personality, the eyes. Her eyes pierced his soul like no one else’s could. The Doctor was sure she had chosen such striking blues eyes just for him, there was no mistaking those eyes.

And yet she wasn’t her. This Sue woman had only one heart beat, he could hear it, and she looked right through him. All the power and class that belonged solely to Missy was gone. That’s when it hit him. She was Missy, she had turned herself human. Again.

Groaning the Doctor wandered to an empty bench and tried to wrap his head around it all. Missy wasn’t dead, she was human, and she worked at a hospital. Did she have the fob watch that contained her Time Lady consciousness, or had that been lost across the years? Three years she had been alive on Earth too! It had only been a week for him, but for her it had been so long!

As he was taking a deep breath to calm himself, a doctor with floppy ginger hair rounded the corner backwards with Sue hot on his trail. “Just give me the paper Dr. Macartney, it doesn’t have to be like this.”

“Step away Sue, I’m getting this restraining order signed, then you will have to leave me alone.”

“But I love you Mac!” The last words were shouted at his back as the man rushed away. With a huff, Sue turned and walked back towards her office. The Doctor glanced back and forth between the retreating figures in shock. Something inside of him wanted to drop this Dr. Macartney off at another planet. She loved him? How was that possible, Missy had never loved anyone in all her lives. Except you, a small voice in his mind whispered.

He was left with an impossible decision. If he left her the way she was, Sue White would probably never notice the watch and would remain an ordinary human until the day she died. She would have all the power and desire to destroy whatever she pleased bottled up and put away forever. Everything that made her dark and to some, evil, would be gone. She couldn’t really hurt anyone as Sue White.

Yet, he could only see the situation as killing Missy. He had almost killed her once and that had been so painful. If he didn’t open the watch, his Missy would be lost forever. He would never have his friend back and the chance of making things right between them again would be lost.

She loved him? The Doctor ran his hand across his face and tried to banish the thought. He had a decision to make. Kill Sue White or kill Missy.

~

Sue was sitting and seething in her office when she heard a voice. Glancing around she found that, yes, she really was alone. Shrugging she turned to her computer and clicked the mouse several times.

There was another quiet sound and she looked down towards her desk drawers, lips pursed. “Did someone put another lizard in there?” She slid slowly back in her chair and slid her foot under the handle. She carefully pulled the drawer open. “No lizard, what a shame. What’s this?” Reaching into the drawer she found the fob watch she had tossed in earlier. “Odd thing you are. Oh don’t look at me like that.” She set the watch back on her desk, occasionally glancing at it.

Sue was about to reach for it and try to open it when there was a knock on her door. “Oh for fuck’s sake. What do you think I am? A person to talk to?!” The last parted was shouted towards the door. “Actually, I suppose I am…”

The man who called himself the Doctor walked in and Sue sighed. “Look if you want to shag let’s just get it over with, but I really don’t like the stalking thing you’re doing. That’s my shtick.”

The man spluttered confused for a minute before quickly sitting down. “That’s not why I’m here.” He managed to get out. Rubbing his hand through his hair he looked down and refused to blush.

From that angle, he was slightly adorable. Her voice softened ever so slightly. “Look Doctor, I don’t know why you’re here, but if you need psychiatric help, I could probably hook you up.”

He looked up and opened his mouth to say something, when he saw the watch on Sue’s desk. “Where’d you get that?”

His voice was all serious and dark and it made Sue shiver. No one had ever talked to her in that kind of tone before. “Oh I don’t know, it’s been around for…Well I don’t know actually.” She frowned down at the watch. “I’ve had it for as long as I can remember, though it’s not my style. Still, it is rather interesting…”

~

The Doctor watched her carefully. He could see the almost imperceptible changes in her expression as the perception filter began to fade. He supposed it was because he was there that made the watch become more interesting.

She reached for it and the Doctor felt his breath catch. “I’ve never been able to open actually.” She looked up at him and her eyes were slightly glazed. “Will you open it?”

He shook his head slightly and his voice was soft. “No, that’s for you to do.” She nodded as if that made perfect sense. Narrowing her eyes she pried at the sides, before finally pressing the button at the top. The Doctor’s hearts pounded as he watched it flip open and everything that made Missy filled the air.

~

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was her Doctor. “Well hello there, I see you’ve found me.” Missy watched as the Doctor stared at her with a mix of pain, joy, and dread. “Did you miss me?” She tried to hide the concern in her voice, the vulnerability in her eyes.

“More than you know.”

Those words had her flying across the desk and into his lap, her lips pressed firmly to his. She felt him tense up under her, but he quickly melted into her vice like grip. She pulled away with a pop and a smile. Before he could open his mouth to speak she slapped him. “Took you long enough! Do you know what I had to endure here?”

He rubbed his jaw but gave her a lopsided grin. “It’s good to see you too.”


End file.
